


i beat adam up

by orphan_account



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cock & Ball Torture, Fist Fights, Gen, Leather Kink, M/M, Walmart, i beat the shit outta adam, i h8 adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally what the title says i beat the shit outta adam
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	i beat adam up

"adam" i call out, "eat glass"

"ok" he responds,.

he dies.

the end.\

renga kiss.

jerry are in love


End file.
